


por favor -  PHOTO MANIP

by sunburnracing (natblack1971)



Series: Sinful Sundays [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, In a Galaxy Far Far Away, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photoshop, Sinful Sunday, dusting off the Photoshop skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/pseuds/sunburnracing
Summary: Sinful Sunday, RebelCaptain style...





	por favor -  PHOTO MANIP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts).



> Starbird requested some new sinful RebelCaptain photo manips and I was happy to oblige. I think the phrase that was tossed around was "smut buffet" - this series is where those images will live. (Many of the images never made it to Tumblr before the TUMBLRPOCALYPSE, so they'll be making their way here).
> 
> Relocating my (ahem) adult works to AO3 because Tumblr has turned into quite the dumpster fire...  
>  _aka_ NippleGate  
>  _aka_ TUMBLRPOCALYPSE  
>  _aka_ Tittygeddon

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk here: we've seen the images from The Bad Batch.  
>  _We know_ Cassian is hiding abs under that baggy Rebel uniform.


End file.
